Dragon of My Own
by samptra
Summary: 01x02 Heero a war mage seeks out a magical companion like all mages. To his surprise he meets the rarest of companions, a treasure dragon.
1. Mages and Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue! Super poor.

Author's Note: So here is a super short story going to be a three part short story a fun sort of erotic fantasy. I wrote it quite a while ago and found it on my computer so I'd thought I'd post it. Please enjoy.

Story: 01x02 Heero a war mage seeks out a magical companion like all mages. To his surprise he meets the rarest of companions, a treasure dragon.

Dragon of My OwnPart I – Mages and Meeting

"Good grief….why on earth did I agree to this…" sighing the dark haired man heaved himself over the rocky ledge. "Doubt this blasted thing even exists…" smoothing his robes he straighten on the narrow outcropping. "Bloody useless quest, mages haven't had mythical companions in years." Heaving an even greater sigh he plunked himself down on the ledge pulling out his canteen. Taking a long swig he ran his fingers through his short, brown hair.

Looking around he took in his surroundings, currently sitting near the top of a rather large mountain he'd been climbing for the last two days. It was all rather dull, little scenery, a few shrubs interspersed with the rocks, dotted the area. "Not my first place for a graduation vacation…" taking one last long swig of his water he tucked it back inside his black robes. Glancing up he gauged the time by the now high sun, a little after noon.

Standing he sighed before tuning to hike his way further up the mountain. He had a lot further to go.

-#-#-#-

"_Graduating class, you are the best of the best. The ones who have made it through the training…a test…those of you with the skills and knowledge to serve our great kingdom. Each of you are leave her today with something more then simple skills…" zoning out Heero stared off into space ignoring the professor, it was the same lecture he gave at the beginning of the year. He was a graduating mage of the university of Fellidon, an earth wielder to the sixth degree and therefore a war mage. Strong earth and fire wielders where always war mages. Heaven knew the kingdom always wanted more war mages, their king was far to power hungry. _

"_Hey…Heero…hey!" a sharp poke brought him out of his revere. Blue eyes glanced at the boy in blue beside him, his friend since they had started at this school Quatre was an air wielder on his was off to some cushy office position in the palace. "Hey Heero, you ready for your final test?" Rolling his eyes Heero leaned back in his chair stretching long muscular legs out in front of him, "Not likely I'd rather stay here and see if I can get somewhere more with Relena…" his eyes drifted to the gorgeous blonde girl sitting two rows ahead. Big beautiful blue eyes, long golden hair…a soft chuckling form his side brought him back to reality, "Easy…there, she's far to pretty and she knows it…" _

"_Would all the war mages step forward…" With a sharp jab from Quatre, he rose following the other black robed students. "Now then as tradition dictates, all war mages are to go forth and seek there companions. A creature to aid them in there work, a channel of power. It is this creature that you seek, the best of luck to you…"_

-#-#-#-

He now stood before the dark cave, he had reached the top of the mountain or at least as high as he was going to get. Why had he come here? The rumors of a dragon nesting here had brought him to this place. Dragons where said to be the most powerful of companions, and useful as well. "And why am I risking life and limb? Because it would impress Relena…" a small smile graced his features.

Settling down to watch the sun set he sat to wait out this dragon…if it even existed.

-#-#-#-

Later the brown haired man would never be sure if it was the piercing screech or the sudden blast of heat that woke him at dawn the next morning. Whatever the cause though all he knew was that suddenly he was wide awake and there was a rather angry red dragon looking at him.

"Oh dear gods…" rolling out of the way he was briefly giving time to gawp as the dragon to circled for another attack. "Amazing…" with a screech it was upon him again this time however, he was ready. Concentrating he felt the mountain shift and groan beneath him. "Come on you beauty," the mage whispered. The dragon soared in close claws extended. Ducking and rolling fast, he shot his hands up the mountain obeying, brought forth a wall stopping the dragon fast. Surprised the beast cried again swerving the other way only to be stopped again. Confused it landed hard, dazed and slightly scared.

He felt the sweat trickling down his back, and beading of off his forehead, "That's it you beautiful thing…" Roaring in a pained rage the dragon turned to charge him. Watching the dragon charge he waited till the last possible moment before throwing up the wall diving to the side at the same time. The dragon hit it head on, the mountain trembled from the impact.

"Alright here we go," grunting with exertion the blue eyed man threw his hands up once again. This time instead of the wall appearing a giant hand appeared griping the dragon about the middle. "I got you!" excited Heero squeezed his own hand, the large rock one mimicking the movement. With a shuddering wail the dragon went limp, as the rock hand crushed its middle.

Worried he might have killed the thing he rushed over, sighing in relief when he realized he hadn't. The poor thing was just unconscious, "Wow…" breathing heavily he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. Shaking damp hair out of his eyes, he ventured closer to look at the mythical creature. Whistling softly he circled the beast, it wasn't red…the scales had taken on a sort of pale creamy colour. "Has to be close to thirteen feet long…" mumbling he reached out hesitantly touching the creamy scales. They were surprisingly soft to the touch. His eyes traced the black edging down the things spine, ending in a small tuft on the tail. The same black tufts adorned the pointed ears, stroking the scales softly he smiled, "Your beautiful…" a deep rumbling groan was the only warning before the dragon still trapped by his hand came once more to life.

Thrashing and growling, it tried futilely to escape. Excited beyond belief he stood by the dragons head, looking into violet eyes that stared back at him in fear. It was afraid? Of him? "Be easy dragon, my name is Heero, and I am a mage." It didn't seem to settle to dragon much, in fact it bared long white teeth. "Ok well I'm in search of a companion and well I would like you to be that companion. It would be good for both of us…" Thrashing and roaring the dragon tried to escape. "I could protect you! No one would hurt you, I'd look after you." The dragon slowed marginally, almost settling. The violet eyes seemed to stare deep into him. "That's right pretty one…I'd protect you."

Long moments passed as the two stared at one another. He could see a deep anguish in those large flat eyes…then detectable, the slightest of nods.

The earth hand crumbled and dissolved away, freeing the dragon. Reaching forward hesitantly Heero laid a gentle hand on the soft muzzle. Whispering the ancient words he felt then a sudden rush of power from the dragon. Surprised blue eyes opened wide, was this supposed to happen? His hand felt fused to the muzzle, his mind was whirling sites and pictures…shiny objects, mountains, sky…all jumbled together. This wasn't him…it was the dragon.

Then just as suddenly it was gone. The dragon nuzzled his hand licking it slightly. Laughing, Heero continued to pet the dragon…no his dragon. "Wow, pretty beauty…and your all mine."

-#-#-#-

He was astounded. The fight had taken a lot out of him, currently sitting watching his thirteen foot dragon chasing a butterfly. Sighing he shook his head, "Figures…I got a dragon not all together there." He watched as his now dragon bounded over to him, leaning up against the rocky wall he smiled as it head butted him slightly, wanting attention. Grinning he complied, "I need to call you something…" looking thoughtful he laughed slightly as the distinct sound of purring. "Well how about Bloodclaw…or Nightdeath?" purple eyes rolled , "No?" laughing Heero nodded, "Your right there terrible…" turning away his dragon lumbered into the cave.

"Deathclaw…no…need something fierce…something to inspire fear." He heard the crushing or rocks beneath clawed feet, signaled his dragons return. Still lost in though he felt a weight dropped in his lap. Looking down he picked up a shiny silver tag, there was a single word on it, written in an ancient language. "Well good thing I'm educated, he muttered…Duototious? What?" he glanced to his dragon, who was currently preening. "So you're a boy dragon eh? Duo, it is then." It was almost as if the dragon smiled, "Well it's not Deathclaw but…" laughing as he was head butted gently he slipped the silver necklace over his neck. "Your mine now Duo."

-#-#-#-

"Ok well how will we get down off this mountain?" Walking around he glanced down off the mountain, glancing back he rolled his eyes, "Some kind of fierce dragon you are.." Duo was currently rolling around kicking up a great deal of dust. "Ok well guess we'll just have to walk…" pacing and mumbling he never even noticed the giant lizard creep up on him. Nudging him from behind, he turned as he lowered herself. Jerking his head, he motioned towards his back. "What? You want to me to get on?" nodding Duo blew a bit of steam motioning again. "Ahhh…ok?" nervously he climbed on just below the wing joints.

Holding on tight to whatever he could, giving a decisive nod, "Ok!" with a lumbering grate his dragon passed over the cliffs face free falling. "Oh Gods I'm dead..." a stunned Heero closed his eyes. A sort of chuckle shook his dragon before they even out and beautiful large wings began to pump slowly.

Cracking a wary eye he gave a long suffering look to the back of the pale scaled neck, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" there was no answer. Sighing he watched the clouds and scenery passed by. "Amazing…" he whispered.

They covered most of Heero's two week trek in a day. The sun was setting, and the fearless mage had matters of urgency to see too, "Duo could you set down anywhere here we'll set up camp for the night?" Smoothly he dived landing gracefully on the ground, scrambling off he headed into the bushes. Giving a sort of dragoney chuckle Duo started to preen very much amused by his new human master.

TBC…


	2. Braclets and Treasure

Author's Note: So here is the second part to this story, as a heads up there will be a rather intense lemon…I'm not all together sure if this is going to have an actual point it might just be a PWP blaharg I'm procrastinating on my others ones. Anyways as always enjoy!

Dragon of My Own

Part II – Bracelets and Treasure

"Where on earth did that dragon go?" mumbling Heero sat before the fire picking at his evening meal from his packed rations. Looking up he watched as a pale ghostly apparition appeared on the other side of the fire. His dragon, "Where did you wander off to eh?" shaking his head, he sat crossing his legs staring across the fire into large violet eyes. "The more pressing question is, how am I going to get a thirteen foot dragon into the city. It's not like I can walk you into the palace looking like that. That's where I live by the way, and I have a rather small room. I mean there's space for you, but no one is really supposed to get an actual dragon, every war mage dreams of having a dragon companion. The best they end up with is a lion, or some other animal like that. But a thirteen foot dragon, what will I do with you?"

Not really paying attention during the course of his rant, he never noticed the new pale figure that settled beside him, that started rooting around in his satchel. "Well I could go like this if it's better," the new distinctly male voice totally stunned the mage. Shocked and surprised he turned to see a boy sitting beside him, strange and but also eerily familiar. "Who are you?" dumbfounded to the extreme, he just watched as the other rooted around in his bag. "Duo of course," looking up he smiled at him, "Master you're a silly sort."

"What master? Who? Where?" pulling out a shiny first aid tin he tapped it gently running his hands over it studying it. "You didn't study dragons much did you? You really should you know, all dragon's have human forms, although I never really use it. And since you spoke the words and bonded us, you became my master." Calming down slightly he studied his dragon turned human. Long brown hair fell to slender hips in a loose braid soft tendrils curled about his face, ethereal pale skin flickered in the firelight. He was clad in a white tunic falling off one shoulder, ending about his knees. A golden chain wrapped around his waist titling to the side. The most unusual thing however was his adornments, a perfusion of silver bracelets on his arm, more around his ankles. A gold cuff wrapped his other wrist. Silver and gold earrings set with precious stones adorned his ears, a single long silver bar ran through two places on his left ear. He looked at him again smiling crookedly, the sliver hoop through his eyebrow.

Standing he walked over to him clanking softly, bare feet moving silently across the forest floor. Squatting down before him he held the tin before Heero, "What is this?" blinking out of his revere the mage smiled at him slightly, "Just a first aid pack, in case I get hurt or something." Nodding he handed it back to him, looking thoughtful Duo pulled a silver bracelet off his wrist holding it before him he blew on it faintly making it glow blue. Pulling Heero's wrist forward he slipped the silver circlet on. "It's beautiful thank you," he admired the fine workmanship. Nodding Duo wandered back over to his bag again, "Of course, if you ever need me just blow on it it'll call me wherever I may be," surprised he looked at it again closer. "Thanks…" walking over he handed Duo back the first aid tin, "Would you like this?" surprised by the childlike happiness he got from a simple tin he felt almost guilty about such a sad little present.

-#-#-#-

Duo hummed idly playing with the tin he'd been giving. The fire burned low, and his master was asleep near by. He glanced over at his master…it had been a weird day. Flying around only to come home and be captured by this man. Pausing he smiled, not really he'd put up a bit of a fight. But something about this man…it was most assuredly his fate. He was a very young dragon yet, but then again dragon's live for millennia.

His life was inevitably tied to this human, scooting closer to his master. Looking him over, there was a weeks growth of beard shadowing his face, matching his dark hair. Although his eyes where currently closed in slumber he knew they where an intelligent light blue. He was tall for a human, and well muscled. He baggy black robes where currently removed and he slept in a sleeveless blue tunic and brown pants. He black boots where also nearby. He was handsome most defiantly by human standards. Rolling slightly to the side mouth slightly agape he smiled sitting close by and looking up at the moon.

Maybe this would not be so bad, having a master.

-#-#-#-

Heero was nervous to say the least….nervous was an understatement. He and Duo had returned earlier that day. Now washed and shaved he was to make an appearance at the formal ball in honor of all the returning war mages and their companions. Speaking of which, "Duo?" glancing behind he found him studying one of the shiny metallic wall brackets, the dragon had a thing for shiny objects. "Ok Duo, now behave alright?" violet eyes rolled in his general direction.

Taking a deep breath he pushed open the large ballroom doors entering head held high. Everyone was there, not just the war mages but all wielders. "Ohhh wow…" it was a menagerie animals of all sorts followed closely behind their mages. "Duo stay close ok?" nodding he fell in beside him. Now if only he could find Relena…he spotted the long blonde hair, happily he started towards her. Only to stop short when he saw who she was talking too. Cursing he stopped it was Jared… and there was a man next to him…a man with a long scaly tail. "What?" looking back to his master Duo raised an eyebrow, "What is it master?" nodding towards the man with the tail Heero looked at him, "Is that a dragon?"

Glancing over Duo nodded, "Yup, earthbound steamer type fairly common not much imagination." Heero scrutinized him, he wore no jewelry, no piercing of any sort and he had a tail. He was also darkly handsome, and had a rather sinister look about him. "How come he doesn't look like you?" vaguely insulted Duo sniffed, "I'm a treasure dragon, very rare." he nodded it all made sense now, the jewelry the fondness for shiny things… "Hey why does he have a tail in human form?" shrugging Duo looked at him, "Just showing off, proclaiming what he's about." Blue eyes glanced back to him, "Can you maybe show off a little? Look a little more impressive maybe?" sighing he bowed slightly, "As you wish master…" a faint blue glow and beautifully white scaled wings where folded neatly into his back.

The man turned eyes widening in surprise, he elbowed his master sharply long tail swishing slightly in aggravation. Jared turned from Relena to see his rival standing beside a beautiful creature with wings. "Well…well…Heero will you introduce your companion to us?" Relena sent a flirting smile his way, Duo rolled his eyes, so this was the human he fancied. "Duotrotios…so nice to finally meet you…" the other male dragon approached slowly, as if stalking prey. "And you are?" the other seemed taken aback, "Asmos," shrugging Duo flexed his wings slightly. "How very nice for you."

Relena was looking at the large quantity of jewels and precious metals on Duo, "Heero who is this charming creature?" coming out of whatever spell he'd been under Heero managed to stutter out his name, "Ummm…Duo, this is Duo he's a treasure dragon." Duo saw the sudden sparkle in the blonde's eye…this human was far to shallow. "Well Heero I'm glad to see you managed to get a half decent sort of companion I suppose…" his words belied the interested gleam in his eyes as well. Heero did not however miss that, feeling instantly jealous and not knowing why he threw an arm tightly around his dragon's shoulders pulling him close.

Surprised Duo looked up at him, he was protecting him like he said he would. A human that kept his promise. Asmos jerked a bit in surprise, treasure dragons where for all intensive purposes extinct. For one to be here…he gave his new master a look, this could mean trouble. Treasure dragons where notoriously honest, and fiercely loyal.

"Heero, he's absolutely adorable…how old are you sweetie?" Duo gave a long suffering look to the rather empty headed women, why did master like her now? "Ohhh about 500 years give or take." Darn blond shut right up. "Ummm I hu…Relena…" rolling her eyes Duo moved away heading towards the table of food.

"Great gods, see the women and turns into a shivering pile of …" sorting about in the dishes on the table he nibbled at things putting them back when they didn't taste good. "See him?" his hearing may not be the best but Duo could easy hear the whispers of the awed mages behind him. Dragons where rare true, and any one who actually knew anything would see right away what he was. Only treasure dragons where white, they didn't have any special affinity with any of the elements. But they did have a great deal of their own special magic.

"Look at his wings…" annoyed he moved away arm full of fruits and vegetables. The wings where being rather troublesome knocking into people, and knocking stuff over. "Wish he hadn't asked me to get these things out…" sighing he settled down munching away on a raw potato.

That was where Heero found him several hours later all he had to do was follow the crowd. Excited he weaved his way to his dragon, Relena had asked him out…he just couldn't believe it! "Well Duo how was the party?" looking up he smiled, "Great," nodding he motioned for her to follow. "Come on time to pack it in for the night."

The two weaved their way through the palace making it to the dormitories, "Can you believe it! She asked me to dinner, I've been trying to get her to notice me for years. It's all thanks to you." Listening Duo sighed, his master was happy, so why was he so sad?

TBC…..


	3. Relationships and Fishes

Author's Note: So here's the third part to this story this was originally where I was going to end it but I think one more chapter couldn't hurt. The last page and a half is a sex scene so it's been edited but as always go to my live journal account and you can check out the unedited version of this one. Hot scene not gonna lie, feedback is always appreciated and until next chapter!

Dragon of My Own 

Part III – Relationships and Fishes

The days turned to months and life took on a pattern. Both got accustomed to each other very quickly. Living, eating and fighting together. There was never a shortage of missions for war mages in the palace. And as time passed Duo watched his master and that woman get closer and closer. The more they did, the more it hurt, he wasn't sure what it was that was happening. Emotions where tricky business, he had lived his whole life alone and now bonded to this human he was feeling all sorts of new things. He was learning much about human's too, what he could and could not do.

Apparently wearing cloths was important…or at least his master told him. So he turned to reading books, the palace had a massive library, any books he could get his hands on. It wasn't till he caught his master and Relena kissing in a dark alcove that he finally understood the terrible pain in his heart. He'd fallen in love with his master.

-#-#-#-

"Duo?" Heero came striding into his suite, "Duo come on out there's another party to attend to tonight…" no answer not sure where he was, he looked around to the other side of the room and the mound of blankets on the floor. He'd never actually been over to really look in his dragon's 'nest' of sorts, he'd tried to give him a bed but he preferred his own little nest. Glancing in he found him curled in on himself sleeping soundlessly, smiling he sighed squatting down…he spotted the first aid tin he's given him curled tight in his hands. Chuckling he looked around impressed at the rather luxurious looking pile of blankets, a glimmer caught his eye. "What on earth…" the thing was lined with all manner of shiny objects, everything from candle sticks to cutlery. Smothering a laugh he picked up one of the old candle sticks. Shaking his head in mirth he reached out gently stroking his dragon, "Your adorable," waking slowly violent eyes blinked several time. "Hello master need me for something?" smiling he held up the candle stick, laughing. "Come on lazy dragon up and at it, we got partying to do tonight!"

Nodding he stood stretching slowly, shaking himself bracelets clattering. "Ready," he said following his still laughing master.

"Heero dear over here!" Relena motioned to her boyfriend, leaving Duo with his potato's he moved off to join her. Duo watched munching sadly as the couple first kissed and then hugged. Clinking together softly he moved to one of the corner's watching the proceedings around him.

Smiling Heero held his girlfriend at arms length, "How are you dear?" slinging an arm around her, "Fine, fine doing well Duo keeps me safe." Looking around Relena tried to spot that magnificent dragon, "Where is he Heero darling?" gesturing behind him he kept his attention focused on her. "Somewhere over there eating," Relena was not easily distracted, "So have you got it yet?" looking at green eyes he blinked, "Got what?" pushing away his hand she placed her hands on her hips. "The treasure of course! All those jewels and rubies…you see what he wears! You're his master demand he give it to you." Blinking in surprise he backed off, "Why would I want that?" blue eyes had taken on a slight hysterical gleam, "You can be rich, we can be rich!" shocked he backed away even more. "What are you…" holding up his arms he turned to leave. "You know what…"turning back he paused "Never mind."

Emotions in turmoil he started looking for Duo, he couldn't believe it. Was this what Relena was really like? Angry he searched around the ballroom for his dragon. Grumbling he made one more lap spotting Relena and Jared in a corner awfully close. As he watched the man swooped in kissing his now former girlfriend. Stunned and more then a little hurt he rushed out of the ballroom. Where was he?

More then a little upset he halted breathing deep, "Oh…I know…" muttering he headed for the courtyard. Sure enough in the fountain splashing around was his dragon, "Fish …fish…" he sang softly. Settling on a bench a little way away he watched as he snatched up one of the golden koi fish and started stroking it. The caretaker was wondering where the fish where going, Heero hadn't the heart to tell him it was his dragon's fondness for playing with them…unfortunately he sometimes killed them by accident…or ate them. "Fishy, fishy…" still singing he walked over to him, placing the still wriggling fish in his lap, "Going to tell me what's wrong master?" sighing Heero stood placing the fish back in the fountain sitting down on the side as Duo climbed back in following the fish around.

Sighing Heero watched him fondly soaking wet and splashing about. "It's Relena…I…I don't think it's going to work out for us…" stopping Duo felt his heart leap. Scooting closer he placed his head in Heero's lap, a habit he had when he was working and Duo wanted some attention. Looking down he smiled, brushing back wet hair he stroked soft skin. "What am I going to do?" gently he felt him shift a reaching out he placed a large emerald in his hand, "Will this win her back?" sad he looked the beautiful stone over. "Yeah, that's the problem though…she loves this more then she'll ever love anything else."

Duo could still feel the sadness through the bond, while Heero rolled the rock around he rounded up another fish paddling over he set it in Heero's lap. Smiling he nodded encouragement, laughing Heero freed the fish once again. "Thanks I'll but I'll leave the fishing to you," turning away he looked up at the moon. He never expected the pale arms that wrapped around his neck pulling him backwards into the fountain.

Sputtering he sat up blinking in astonishment, "Why on earth did you do that?" smiling violet eyes looked at him. "You need a little fun I think," pushing wet hair back Heero looked at him, "I can have a lot more fun dry you know…" Wringing his robes out he started muttering about impulsive dragons. Still giggling he hauled the black robes up and off her master tossing them aside. "What are you doing!" surprised he stood up, realizing he was naked he sat back down again fast. "Duo what has gotten into you!"

Laughing he rolled around in the water, happiest he'd been in a long time his master was getting rid of the stupid women! "It's ok master I go naked all the time!" throwing off his white tunic he frolicked about naked in the water. Heero watched unable to resist the smile that crossed his features, leaning forward he watched him move about becoming distinctly aware that Duo was naked…and he was beautiful.

Settling in beside his master he smiled, "Feel better?" blue eyes moved across the pale skin, slim pale chest rose and fell softly. licking his lips he saw small pink nipples pierced through with bars as well and hardened from the cold water; it was strangely erotic. His gaze moved down further across pale stomach, there was yet another silver hoop in his belly button. Stunned his eyes moved lower still, across slim hips to the nest of dark brown hair, where Duo was…Duo was perfect in everywhere.

How did he never notice before? Duo was beautiful... "Master is there something wrong?" concerned he sat on his knees reaching out to him, clasping his hands he simply stared, "Your beautiful, I never really saw before." Blushing Duo looked away his whole body flushing with emotion. Standing Heero pulled him to his feet, cupping that heart shaped face he searched clear eyes, "How did I miss something so beautiful before me?" unable to help it several tears leaked down pale cheeks. "Master I…" freezing he turned quickly, covering his mouth. He couldn't tell him…wouldn't tell him. "What is it? Duo…" gently he turned his face titling his chin to look at him. "You can tell me anything," crying softly, pale skin turned slightly blue in sadness. "I…I love you master."

Heero was taken aback to say the lest, the beautiful fey creature was telling him he loved him. How could he have been so blind… Realizing he was crying he drew him close kissing the top of his head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" shaking his head pale arms wrapped around him, "It's ok master, I know your silly sometimes."

Pushing away from him slightly Duo stood on tiptoes pressing his cool lips to his warm ones. It was short and inexperienced, pulling away he looked up smiling through his tears. "Was that right?" Surprised he wrapped an arm around his waist, cupping his face with the other hand he pulled her close, "Yes…very right." This time he kissed Duo. Pressing his lips hard against Duo he slipped his tongue gently into his mouth inventing him to play. Catching on quickly he kissed him back eager to please. The kiss turned hot and passionate, he moved his hands down smooth pale skin on back, cupping his tight ass he pulled him close. Wrapping his arms around Heero's neck he moaned softly into his mouth feeling a distinct hardness against his soft belly. Slightly rough hands smoothed silken skin again and again not believing how soft it was.

Reality suddenly intruded and Heero pulled away quickly, realizing they where standing in the fountain in the main court in a rather passionate embrace stark naked. Blushing the dark haired man glanced around relived that there was no one around. "Duo sweetie, this is not the place…" in a blink they where suddenly standing in his room. "What the? How did…" glancing around blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Did I know you could do that?" smiling Duo laughed shaking his head and jumping onto the bed.

**edited for lemon if want to read see my live journal **

Sighing in contentment he moved laying down beside Duo pulling him close, not wanting to be separated for even a moment. Duo lay half asleep looking out to the moon, he'd always thought happiness was soaring through the sky, touching the clouds, or his home full of jewels and shiny objects. He'd been wrong all along, happiness was here now with Master…with Heero. He fell asleep pressed close to the warm body beside him.

TBC…


End file.
